


Bittersweet revenge

by Mille0402



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couldn't make any of the members cheat, Fic prompt fill, Fluff, I Tried, I love them too much, M/M, idek, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mille0402/pseuds/Mille0402
Summary: “Your roommate cheated on me and I just threw your laptop out the window thinking it was his” AUAkaFic prompt; Jeonghan is mad and no one can stop him





	Bittersweet revenge

"Jeonghan you gotta come out of your room"

"You've been stuck in there for days now" 

"Please"

Jeonghan turns in his bed towards the shouting door sounding oddly like Seungkwan. He knew he shouldn't have become roommates with Seungkwan but no one got enough money to pay for an apartment in college alone. 

"It's not locked Seungkwan"

"oh" 

The door opens slowly, Seungkwan's head peeping in. 

"Look hyung I know Daehyun hurt you but let's think about it. You met him two months ago. Said he was a douche bag. Went out on one date. Hooked up with him. I mean it was barely a relationship..."

Seungkwan sat down on the edge of the bed, moving the sheets away from Jeonghan's face.

"I know... it's just... this is the first time it has ever happened to me" 

"But you've been in the grieving stage for a few days now. You should move on"

"I just don't know what to do... don't feel like doing anything"

"Do you wanna go out? Get drunk? Make out with some hot dude in front of him so you can get back at him?"

"No..." Jeonghan ponders. "That won't do shit. I should like get him where it hits hardest"

"Kicking his crotch?" "No not like that. You know key his car or something"

"I got an idea" Seungkwan springs up from the bed runs to the living room getting his phone. "You know Mingyu right?? From philosophy?"

"Yeah yeah the tall dude roommates with daehyun"

"Well he just so happens to be my partner in biology so I got his number"

"What're you gonna do" Jeonghan says as he sits up in his bed.

"Hey Mingyu hyung, its Seungkwan."

_"Oh hello seungkwan"_

"Could I get you address?"

 

_"Can I ask why? Not that I don't want you coming over, but why?"_

"Long story short my hyung doesn't like daehyun very much a the moment"

_"Wait Jeonghan is you roommate?? -_ _I feel kinda bad for jeonghan because of what daehyun did... he's an asshole"_

"Oh so you know?"

_"I'm at home right now and daehyun is not but I guess that's the perfect scenario haha"_

"Well we kinda wanna go there and get revenge on daehyun"

 

_"sure why not I'm not gonna miss one of daehyun's boyfriends that actually takes revenge - he deserves it"_

"You actually allow it?? Damn I knew you were handsome and smart but sweet as well.. damn... I swear we'll be quick"

_"omg can I film it? No wait stupid question. I'll text you the address- this is gonna be so good"_

 

"Jeonghan get ready we're going out" 

 

 

The drive is quick and Jeonghan hops out the car alongside seungkwan hurries to apartment 17. 

Jeonghan knocks excitedly on the door not even registering Mingyu opening it before he has hit his chest once or twice.

"Wrong dude hyung" Mingyu says quickly. "His room is just down the hall. I'm gonna have to pick up a friend quick okay. So don't trash his room too son I wanna come back to the good part. See you seungkwan and hyung"

mingyu swiftly closes the door behind the two.

Seungkwan walks down the hall turning left. "This is it right?" "Well there's weights, a mirror the size of Jupiter and way too much hairspray on that counter. Can't be anyone else - this bitch is gonna get it"

Jeonghan scans the room contemplating where to start. Who does he think he is cheating on him? Not even lasting till their two month anniversary?

Seungkwan turns on music on his phone exclaiming its gonna help the atmosphere.

"Hey im back guys!" "Why are you so excited dude?" Seungkwan registers an unfamiliar voice booming through the apartment but not giving it much thought as he starts throwing clothes all around the room - which is already pretty much trashed by now. He even gave the idea of throwing Dahyuns shit out the window. He turns his head to Jeonghan who is about to tip over the tv when a loud voice pierces through the even louder music.

" WTF ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU OUT OF YOUE MINDS!?!" Both freeze in their movements but Mingyu who runs towards Jeonghan supporting the tv from the other side so it doesn't fall and shatters.

Jeonghan blinks and gains eye contact with Mingyu. "What do you mean 'what are you doing' we're thrashing his room just like you said we could" he exclaims frantically. 

"No you're trashing Seungcheol hyung's room!"

"What're you tal-"

"Uh what did I miss?"

Seungcheol searches his room to find three pairs of eyes staring at him.

Seungkwan starts visibly shaking "Who's he mingyu hyung?"

 

"i don't think I've ever met you before. Im Seungcheol, one of Mingyu's roommates. And not to be impolite but what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

 

a weird screeching sounds as Seungkwan slowly sets himself on the ravished bedding. 

Jeonghan breathes loudly  " oh my god" he says as he lowers the tv setting it safely back to place. 

Mingyu coughs and attracts all eyes. "First of all hyung I'd like to apologise I was the one who said they could come in. Second of all jeonghan hyuna how do you not know which room that is daehyun's??"

"I've never been over. Just saw some typical douchebag stuff -no offence- and thought is was this room..."

"wait jeonghan? You're daehyun's boyfrien- well not anymore I assume?"

a moment of awkwardness passes. And they're all one the floor cleaning the mess made. Jeonghan sits down beside Seungcheol who's sorting his dvds.

"I am so sorry about this. It's just I wanted it to hurt so much I kinda forgot to care for which room I was in..." Jeonghan looks solemn fidgeting with one of the dvds. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it's okay. You didn't know. And we all know daehyun is a huge jerk" Seungcheol says chuckling by the end. Jeonghan decides it makes his stomach churn.

"I know I should feel guilty but I'm not. Cause now I know you like lord of the rings" he says pointedly at the dvds in Seungcheol's hands. Big beautiful soft looking hands. 

 

Seungcheol turns to him smiling sweetly at him just lightly nudging him with his shoulder. Just enough to make Jeonghan's shoulder burn where it touched. 

"Thank you for not being mad Seungcheol it means a lot. You could've punched me, yelled at me or even made me pay for the damages"

"don't worry Jeonghan. It's not everyday I get to meet one of daehyun's infamous boyfriends. I mean if they were all like you I wouldn't mind have my room thrashed a few more times"

Realising what he said Jeonghan feels his cheeks turning red. He smiles looking down feeling Seungcheol's eyes on him.

suddenly the door to the apartment smacks everyobody jumps in surprise looking towards the door of the room. Footsteps sounding closer. "Hey Seungcheol I found your laptop on the street? It's pretty much ruined but I brought it up for ya. Why was it-hey jeonghanah what're you doing here...?" daehyun stops in his tracks looks around the room catching Jeonghan's eyes. Jeonghan quickly averts and meets big brown delicious round eyes belonging to Seungcheol.

"My Laptop... really?" Seungcheol asks looking desperately at Jeonghan.

"I am so sorry about this. It's just I wanted it to hurt so much I kinda forgot to care for which room I was in" Jeonghan repeats his half assed apology speech from earlier.


End file.
